


【N新V】卑劣的外乡人

by momochichan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochichan/pseuds/momochichan
Summary: 看名字就是血源AU，但设定和剧情都惨遭我巨幅魔改，改到玩过血源都不会被剧透的程度，不能说完全不同只能说毫不相干（。原本是给自己爽爽的产物，结果被写成了三章故事，后期会出现大量虐V情节，虐身不虐心，注意避雷。
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伸缩手杖：  
> 工厂诡兵器，一般为猎人执勤时所用。  
> 这把坚硬的手杖剑相当致命，到人还能分裂幻化为一条鞭子。  
> 将武器藏在手杖里，选择用鞭子抽打怪兽，可以说是一种慈悲，为了证明猎杀的嗜血永远侵蚀不了高尚的灵魂。  
> ——《血源诅咒》武器说明

“这条街上每个人都杀过我。”

“其实我一开始只是想和他们打打招呼，毕竟我都不知道这是哪儿他们是谁。老实说其实我连自己是谁都不是那么清楚，啊，我确实记得我叫尼禄，但除此之外什么鬼都不记得。”

“然后呢，这帮禽兽就追着我砍，我还能怎么办呢？手里连个武器都没有，他们还人多势众，这不是活生生的欺负外地人的地头蛇组织吗。”

“然后还真让一个老不死的给抓住机会在街角阴了我一刀，我以为我死定了，结果就到这么个地方来。”

“这地方还挺好看，想个小花园。就是那群小骷髅信使冒出来的时候吓了我一跳。不过它们人不错，还送了我武器。”

“这刀丑是丑了点，用起来还挺不错的。说起来我怀疑我之前干过类似的行当，枪和刀都还用的蛮顺手的。”

“它们还给我递小纸条，说这是什么梦境，让我出去参加狩猎。”

“狩猎谁啊？村民吗？“

“说实话其实我不想杀他们的，但追着我杀总得允许我正当防卫是吧。况且总觉得他们也不那么像人，人类的眼睛会泛红光吗？”

“说实话我觉得单挑的话他们都不是我的对手，但拦不住总有人躲在角落里阴我，太卑鄙了。”

“然后每次回到这里，这个，“梦境”，再醒来我就要有面对他们一次，所有人。”

“我开始相信这一切都是梦了，不然怎么会一次次的重新开始。不瞒你说我觉得我已经和他们相爱相杀出感情来了。从这里出去门口右边那个缩在巷子里拿大刀的叫大卫——这名字是我起的，毕竟他不肯和我好好交流。我现在看他亲切的不行。”

“说起来好像时间也从来没变过，一直是这个昏黄的傍晚，教堂钟声不管敲几次都是五下，离谱。”

“总之，现在是个死循环，我不知道自己到底要怎样才能脱离出去，而且我一直有个奇怪的感觉，我来这里是有什么重要的事情要做。虽然我完全想不起来是什么，但一定有。”

“不管怎么说，那些缩在房子里的似乎还有几个正常人，我敲过几个点了灯的门，里面有人特别友好的问候我让我圆润离开。不论怎样，我决定再试试，先立个小目标，找到个能和我正常说话的人吧。”

“但我和你说这些也没用是吧，毕竟你不仅不会说话，甚至都不是一个真正的人。”

尼禄盘腿坐在地上，身边是那个做工精致，但毫无生气的人偶娃娃。他轻轻拍了拍人偶的肩膀：“不过还是谢谢你一直陪我，那我走啦，下次见。”

  
“大卫，今天过得怎么样，吃晚饭了吗？这么热情地想要抱抱吗？好嘞！”尼禄熟门熟路的躲闪过迎面而来的大刀，干净利落的解决了他的友好邻居大卫，顺着那条快要被他踏破的长街前行。

永远在开着篝火派对的长街可远远没有看上去那么温馨，尼禄一面数着街旁的门一面躲闪过几个热情乡民，顺着路找到了那个点了灯的窗口。上次想要去问问看结果被路边狗狗熊抱打断直接回到梦境，这次他先一步把狗群处理掉，然后轻轻敲了敲窗玻璃。

尼禄原本已经做好了再次被亲切问候的准备，但令他意外的是，一个怯生生的小姑娘的声音从窗帘后传了出来。

“你是谁？”

天啊是个正常人！！！

尼禄精神一震，努力忍住当街来段舞的冲动：“我叫尼禄，我是——”

他顿了顿，等下，他是什么？

还好，小姑娘替他跳过了这个问题。

“尼禄？我不认识你，但我认识你的气味，你是个猎人吗？”

“呃，算是吧？”尼禄不太确定。

小姑娘的声音雀跃了起来“那么，请问你能帮我找我的妈妈吗？我爸爸出门打猎就没回来，我妈妈去找他，但她现在也不在了……我一个人很孤单，也很害怕……”

“当然，没问题，你的妈妈，她有什么特征？”尼禄放轻了声音，试图安慰小姑娘。

“她……她别着一枚红宝石胸针。”小女孩犹豫了一下，又继续说：“之前也有位猎人经过了这里，我把我的八音盒给他了，可他一直没有回来。如果你见到了他，请提醒他把八音盒交给我的母亲好吗？”

“没问题。”尼禄一口答应了下来：“在这里躲好等着，不要出来。”

所以这里不止他一个正常人，还有别的猎人。一个肯帮助小姑娘的人，想来应该也不是坏人。尼禄振奋了起来，不论怎么说，这是好事，总在这个疯狂的梦境里和暴躁居民打交道，不是杀戮就是被杀，他觉得自己迟早也会失去理智。

尼禄四处张望了一下，发现不远处多了一个垂至地面的梯子。看来这位猎人同行不仅接受了小姑娘的求助，还找到了新的通路。见了他得说声谢谢，尼禄一边想着，一边顺着梯子爬了上去。

在长街上来来回回这么多次让尼禄养成了探索陌生区域的好习惯，他放轻脚步缓慢前进，不放过每一个犄角旮旯里和断垣残壁后。但一路过去看到的全是遗留下来的被处理过的尸体，尼禄在心里啧了一声，这位同行脾气看起来还挺暴躁的，这些尸首怎么看都不像死得很痛快的样子。

教堂的钟声又一次在天际回响。1，2，3，4，5。尼禄在心里默默数着，依旧是不变的五下钟声。他抬头看了看天空，阳光从方形尖顶的间隙间洒落下来，却没有留下什么温度。黑灰色石砖铺成的曲折道路不断延伸下去，四处散落的被铁链捆绑的棺木和残尸构成一幅诡谲的静止画。尼禄缓缓的呼出一口气，他甚至开始有些怀念那些会朝他狂暴的扑过来的怪异村民，虽然他得不到回应，但至少还能感受到一点点的生气。

而不是像现在，整个城市仿佛已经死去，傍晚的风吹过房屋间的窄缝发出凄厉的呼啸，是盘旋在此不肯离去的狂乱哀魂。

顺着杀戮的痕迹一路前行，尼禄的眉头越皱越紧。残留尸首的死状越发凄惨，似乎下手的人有意为之，出血量都大的惊人。他顺着血迹小心翼翼的登上长长的阶梯，走进一个墓园，在杂乱林立的墓碑隙间，尼禄看到了隐约的火光。

火光前，一个拿着大斧的高大身影，站在原地微微摇晃着，什么东西在他的腰间反射着火光。

尼禄眯起眼睛，金属制四角的盒子，还带有漂亮的装饰花纹，如果没猜错，那他眼前这个人就是小女孩之前提过的猎人？

但他看起来，可没有什么助人为乐的友善猎人的气质。

“喂，朋友，你之前见过一个小姑娘吗？”尼禄试探的喊他。

那个高大的人影没有动，也没有回应，傍晚的风吹过墓园，带起沙沙的响动，火光被吹的来回跳动，猎人的影子在地上拉出诡异的形状。浓烈的血腥味顺着风扩散开来，尼禄皱了皱鼻子，握紧了手中的刀，放缓步子谨慎的接近：“嘿？你没事儿吧。”

尼禄的靠近引起了那个人的注意，他缓缓的转过身来对着尼禄的方向，尼禄终于看到了他的全貌。

猎人全身的衣服都被被血液浸的透湿，纯黑的底色也无法遮掩浓到几乎凝固的暗红。他低低的喘息着，浑浊的气音滚过喉咙仿佛野兽的低吼，低垂的圆形帽檐遮盖了他的大部分面容，尼禄只能看到他张开的嘴，和那其中尖利的似乎有些不寻常的牙齿。

不对劲！

尼禄下意识的后退一步，然而猎人已经发出一声怒吼，毫不犹豫的攻击了上来。尼禄躲开下劈来的大斧，举起刀准备反击，却听到枪声一响，子弹打在尼禄的刀身上。尼禄手腕一麻，武器应声落在地上，他踉跄的后退一步摔倒在地，对方的第二下攻击已经紧跟着落了下来。这次尼禄根本躲闪不及，下意识的用手臂遮挡，利刃破开血肉，碰到坚硬物发出一声钝响。

“唔——！！！”

剧痛传来，大量的鲜血从伤口涌出，那柄大斧没有立刻被拔出，而是顺势下划让伤口裂开更大。血液随着金属的抽离噼里啪啦的坠了满地，这一击虽然不致命，但疼痛和失血让尼禄已经没有什么再做反抗的能力。

完蛋，这次怕不是又要重新开始。尼禄再被剧痛刺激的一片模糊的意识中想着。

然而随着血液在地上积成小泊又蔓延开来，喘着粗气步步接近的猎人似乎忽然遭受了巨大的痛苦，那把巨斧被他扔在地上，他双手抱头不停的摇晃着，发出尖利的哀嚎。

一切仿佛就在一瞬之间，猎人身上的肌肉猛然暴起，衣服被撑裂，破碎，粗黑的鬃毛从他身上各处延展而出。原本是嘴的位置前突，原本该是手脚的部分也异化为爪，坚硬的角质变成锋利的肉食动物的指甲，转眼间面前的人已经完全变成了野兽的形态，四肢着地，发出凄厉的嚎叫声。

突变来的太快太剧烈，眼前过于疯狂的一幕甚至让尼禄忘记了自己的所处。然而曾经是猎人的狼型生物没有给他喘口气的时间，满是狂暴的血红双眼迅速锁定了自己的猎物。可怖的怒吼夹杂着唾液咆哮而出，狼人巨大的身躯在尼禄面前高高矗立，那双尖利的锐爪眼看就要刺穿尼禄的胸膛——

  
“狐狸责怪陷阱，而不责怪自己。”

一个低柔的声音忽然响起。狼人长爪停在了尼禄的眼前，腥臭的血浆从狼人满是利齿的口中喷涌而出，狼人发出一声痛苦的呜咽。尖利的银白色杖尖刺穿了狼人的胸口，恰恰好止住了它的动作。

杖身缓缓拔出，狼人应声倒在地上，尼禄看到了怪物背后的人——一个黑发的，有着修长身躯的年轻猎人。他单持手杖看着倒在地上的狼人，夜风吹起他散落在脸颊边的长发，带起长斗篷的衣角一并猎猎飞扬。

跳动的火光映照出他平静的面容，尼禄不确定是不是自己的错觉，但他似乎从那双深绿的眼睛中看到了些许难言的哀伤。

阴云遮蔽了日光，在墓地投下一块巨大的阴影。漫开的血腥味似乎进一步刺激了倒在地上的兽人，尽管贯穿胸口的伤口仍在源源不断的流出鲜血，它仍不顾一切的挣扎起身，重新亮出獠牙发出咆哮，向着袭击他的人飞身扑去。

“小心！”尼禄脱口而出。

然而年轻的猎人似乎早已预料到了野兽还会再次袭来。他不紧不慢的后退一步，手杖高高扬起。随着一声破开空气的脆响，那杆手杖在他手中甩为银色刃鞭，猎人用力挥动手臂，银白的金属长鞭猛烈地抽打在野兽身上。尖锐的利刃破开狼人粗糙的皮肉，在空中绽出一道鲜红的血花，野兽发出一声哀嚎，被抽打在地。

“被犁断的蛆虫原谅犁头。“

轻缓的声音仍在用悲悯的语调念诵着诗句，仿佛眼前发生的一切不是一场杀戮，而是一种恩赐。黑发猎人没有再给野兽起身的机会，装有银质子弹的手枪枪口已经直指野兽的脑袋。

“尸体不会为受到的伤复仇。”

“砰”的一声响，硝烟的味道弥散开来，狼人匍匐在地，再也动弹不得。

黑发的猎人挥臂轻甩，长鞭上重新回拢成手杖，鲜血从银白的杖身上无声的滑落，他站直身体，手臂在胸前划过一个半圆，对着地上曾是猎人的生物微微躬身。

“愿梦境抚慰你的死亡。”他轻声道。

尼禄看着眼前的一幕，迫近死亡的余韵仍未散去，他心脏仍然在碰碰狂跳。

黑发的猎人施完礼，回身面对尼禄，目光落在他的手臂上，他眉头微微皱了起来：”你受伤了。“

“我……”尼禄还没来得及回答，那人就已经俯下身来，抽出银质的小刀毫不犹豫的划开自己的手臂。他的血滴在了尼禄的伤口上，仿佛是什么魔法一般，那个深可见骨的伤口竟然开始以肉眼可见的速度愈合。黑发的猎人在自己的伤口上按压了一下，逼出更多的血液，直至尼禄的伤口完全不留痕迹，才取出纱布简单的包扎起来。

“这是……”尼禄不可思议的抬起手臂来反复检查，血迹依然存在，但伤口和疼痛都消失了，仿佛刚刚受过的伤只是个幻觉。

“亚楠的血疗术。”黑发猎人抬起头来看他，微微有些惊讶：“你不知道？”

那双深邃的眼睛上下打量了一下尼禄：“你是外乡人？”

虽然是个问句，但黑发猎人的语气十分肯定，尼禄点了点头。

“我是亚楠的猎人，可以叫我V。”黑发的猎人点头示意：“一个外乡人，怎么会跑到这种地方来？”

“尼禄。”尼禄指指自己：“呃……我来替一个小姑娘找她的妈妈。她说已经有人来了，带了个八音盒。”

尼禄用目光示意了一下落在地上的那个金属小盒子，V走过去捡起来打开看了一眼，眉头蹙了起来。

“维奥拉和盖斯科恩……”他轻轻念出两个名字，叹了口气。被打开的音乐盒叮叮咚咚的兀自演奏起柔和的音乐，V垂下了眼睛：“我很抱歉，但我想……恐怕你不会找到她了……”

“什么？为什么？”尼禄有些茫然。

V走回尼禄身边，从随身的口袋里取出一枚红色的胸针递给尼禄：“过来的路上，我在墓园外发现了这个。”

尼禄低头端详，鲜红到不自然地宝石闪着流质般的光芒，金色针托上隐隐有暗红色的斑点，似乎在昭示着主人身上发生过怎样的事。尼禄觉得喉头一哽：“怎么会这样……”

他其实并不认识这个胸针的主人，甚至未曾谋面，但毫无疑问这曾经是一个母亲，一个寻找自己丈夫的妻子，他以为自己至少能在这个疯狂的城镇里遇到并帮助一个普通的家庭，他以为自己至少能做一点事，然而……

“是谁杀了她？是这个……东西吗？他拿着八音盒，他是之前过来的猎人？”尼禄攥紧了手中的胸针。

“……不，这个是……盖斯科恩神父。”V的声音低了下去：“既然他已经拿到了八音盒，我想之前来的猎人也……”

“他就是那个女孩子的……父亲？”尼禄看着地上的尸体：“可怎么他怎么会变成、变成这个样子？”

风吹开了乌云，再次露出的天空已经没有了太阳的踪迹，昏暗的余光晦暗不明的映照着墓园的光景，V慢慢的走到狼人的尸体旁，低头检视着："沉溺于血与杀戮，逐渐忘记了真实，忘记了自己，就会变成这样。"

V轻轻撩开垂在眼前的头发，把八音盒放在狼人的尸体旁。尼禄注视着他的动作：”可那个小姑娘……“

“你帮不了她的。”V轻轻摇了摇头，他似乎是瞥见了尼禄的表情，犹豫了一下，走过去轻轻拍了拍他：“这不是你的错。在亚楠，这样的事情不会少见。”

风摇动墓园的树木，惊起一群乌鸦，V坐在尼禄身边，眺望着远处猩红色的天际：“人人都说亚楠是被古神庇佑的地方。亚楠的血疗术能治愈一切，狩猎与献祭鲜血更能带给人无上的力量。更有传言说如果足够强大，甚至能够供奉古神。这样的传闻源源不断的吸引着前来这里的异乡客，亚楠也曾经繁极一时……“

“可实际上， 不断地猎杀与获取血液只能让人逐渐失去理智，越来越多的人被亚楠吞噬，同化，变为野兽。亚楠的猎人为了保护而猎杀，然而最终也逃不过鲜血诱惑，异化为猎物。于是亚楠变成了这样。”V抬手指向墓园里互相拥挤的墓碑，和堆叠在一起未及下葬的棺椁。“正常的住民不断死去，猎人们则限于一个死循环，一个活着不会结束的噩梦。” 

他自嘲的笑了笑：”今天是我结束了盖斯科恩神父的噩梦，或许有一天，也会沦到有人来结束我的吧。“

尼禄皱起眉：“那你为什么不离开这里？”

“亚楠正在走向终结，外乡人。盖斯科恩神父曾经是猎人的先驱者，如今连他都沦陷至此，恐怕剩下的猎人已经寥寥无几。”他转头看向尼禄，微微笑起来：”身上流淌着亚楠之血，我又能到哪里去呢？“

“况且，这个城镇里依旧有他们女儿那样的幸存者，即使注定不长久，我也还是想要尽可能的保护他们。”

尼禄静静的看着V。V伸出手虚虚合拢，仿佛是想握住夜风。不远处的篝火跳动着，挣扎着释放着燃尽前最后的热量。尼禄看着地上两人的影子，忽然意识到这个亚楠的猎人竟有一副出奇单薄的躯体。

“看起来，你的身体已经没什么问题了。”片刻后，V站起身来，轻轻拍打掉身上的尘土：“那么，我就告辞了，你自己小心。既然你不是被血疗术吸引来的，那也许你还有机会离开，外乡人。”

V向尼禄点了点头致意，转身向墓地深处走去，尼禄看着那个异常瘦削的身形，攥紧了拳头。

“我们一起离开吧。”尼禄忽然说，V回过头来。

“我们一起离开吧。”尼禄重复了一遍：“这样的命运也太不值得了，你不应该被这样束缚。”

尼禄没有理会V惊讶的神情，自顾自的说下去：“说出来你可能不信，我这个外乡人其实根本不知道自己为什么会出现在这里，以前的事情我一概记不得了，但我想既然我会出现在这里，那就一定有我能做到的事情。”

“况且说实话，你们这古神挺混蛋的，这算哪门子的庇佑啊，诅咒还差不多。”尼禄站了起来：“如果你放心不不下这里的住民，我们就想办法结束这个猎杀的循环。如果是疾病，那我们就去找解药，如果是诅咒，我们就去破除它，如果下诅咒的是古神，那我们就揍这个神一顿，总能找到方法解决不是吗？”

“虽然这么说好像挺蠢的，但我就是不信邪。”他露出一个笑容，对V伸出手：“让我来结束你的噩梦。我们一起离开。”

“……”V不言不语的看着尼禄，像是在困惑于面前这个人无由来的乐观与信心。

然而他的眼神那么真挚而坚定，宛如黑暗中忽然燃起的灼灼火焰，肆意而热烈的燃烧着。V以为自己早已接受了这样注定的终局，然而尼禄终究还是在V的心中融化了什么。

V深深的吸了一口气，握住那只手：“那就试试看吧，尼禄。”

  
于是他们一起离开了墓地，顺着那道长长的楼梯拾阶而上。太阳终于没入了地平线下，教堂的钟声再起敲响，第六下钟声的尾音悠长的回荡，最终消散在无边的夜色里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所有引用诗文皆出自那位诗人的那首《天堂与地狱的婚姻》  
> 小女孩的对话基本引用原文。  
> 最近高强度沉迷血源，手杖一筋疯狂代餐（？）  
> 不过在神父那里真的受苦啊，于是写文就秒了吧！（喂


	2. Chapter 2

“有的人，嘴上说着要揍古神一顿，其实连点基本常识都没有。”

V一面把自己的血滴在尼禄的伤口上，一面揶揄他。

那是一处位于脸颊上的伤口，刚刚在教堂广场的混战中尼禄躲闪不及被白色巨人的大斧划到，好在只伤到了皮肉。V割开自己的食指帮他处理，血滴晕开在伤口内，融进尼禄的血液里。

也就没多久前，尼禄放下豪言要带V结束这个噩梦。然而事实是他到底也只是个初来乍到的外乡人，无论是对古神还是对亚楠都毫无了解。好在V在治愈教会待了足够久，从教会成员间流传只言片语中，听到了一个名为拜尔金沃斯的地方。

“听说那里是一切的起源，治愈教会的学者也在那里留下了不少研究。不过现在拜尔金沃斯已经被列为禁地，想要过去的话……”V带着尼禄顺着旋转楼梯向上攀爬，穿过一个不起眼的小门，指向前方：“首先要穿过教堂区。”

眼前是一片宽广的圆形广场，本应开阔的视野被其间交替树立的墓碑与神职者的雕像层层阻隔。即使目之不及，尼禄也清楚这里绝不如表面上那般和平安详。野兽的低吼声在隐蔽的角落回响，神职者的雕像被狼人的血玷污，一切都昭示着看似风平浪静的广场到底潜藏了多少危机。

知难而退可不符合尼禄的习惯，而藏着掖着更不是他的风格。尼禄大大方方的走上广场中心，中气十足的大吼一声：

“鲜血限量供应先到先得——”

接着，尼禄朝天一枪，藏在阴影中的兽人们被枪声惊动，纷纷锁定了广场正中的猎物，争先恐后的冲撞过来。

背后的V无奈的叹了一口气，甩了甩手杖，跟上去加入了战局。

“如果不是亚楠的血疗术，你的脸上就要多一条伤疤了。”V确认那处伤口已经完全愈合，又掏出干净的手帕沾了水帮他擦掉残留的血渍。

“伤疤也是男人的勋章嘛。”尼禄耸耸肩，老实的让V帮他清理。墨色的刺青从V的指尖顺着手臂一直延伸下去，直至没入挽起的袖口，蜿蜒的纹路在他纤长的手臂上带出诡谲的美感。尼禄把目光从上面移开：“只是又用了你的血……”

“没关系，这点消耗不算什么。”

V离的很近，手指带着柔软的布料轻柔的擦过尼禄的脸颊。从尼禄的角度刚好能看到黑色发丝下V低垂的眼睛，长长的睫毛掩映着深绿的眸子，耐心而专注的盯着尼禄的脸颊。再往下是系紧的领口，那里也有些许未被遮住的刺青痕迹，让人忍不住幻想那套严实的猎人装扮下到底是怎样一副光景。

尼禄不自然的轻咳了一声。

V抬起头看了尼禄一眼：“别担心，和亚楠人共享鲜血才是同化的开始。只要你不试图把血给我，亚楠之血就不会影响你。”

尼禄皱起眉：“那你受伤了的话该怎么办？谁来帮你治疗？”

“即使是狂暴的怪物，它们的血依然有治愈的能力，不必担心我。只是它们的血对你没有什么好处，所以要尽可能的避免使用。”V收回手，站起身来：“别担心，我可不会像你那么冒失，给自己招惹一群敌人。

V顿了顿，又补充了一句：“虽然现学现卖用手枪反击很聪明，但是补刀应该更干脆些。拖得越久越危险，这是在亚楠生存的基本常识。“

尼禄尴尬的清了清嗓子，小声找补：“这也不能完全怪我，这把刀用着多少还是有点不顺手，刀柄太长，刀身也太宽了些。”

V把沾了血污的手帕扔进篝火里烧掉：“所以，你想要一把剑？“

尼禄精神一振：“你有？”

V瞥了他一眼，弯起嘴角：“我没有，但我知道哪里有。”

“哇哦……”

在教堂尖塔的顶层， 尼禄在V的指引下打开了一个木箱。一柄雕刻着繁复花纹的银色长剑安静的躺在里面，尼禄将它取出来，拔剑出鞘，长剑发出清亮的嗡鸣。月光照在剑身上又折映在房间里，一时间剑光四溢。

“路德维希的圣剑，曾是属于教会的第一猎人的武器。”V靠在墙上，那柄金属的利刃被他当做真正的手杖撑着身体。他低着头，斜瞟着尼禄对那柄长剑爱不释手的样子，轻笑了一下。

“第一猎人的？怪不得是位这么超凡脱俗的美人，精致，优雅，又锋利，绝不枉费这一路艰辛爬上来。”尼禄摩挲着银色剑身上的精致的雕花，赞叹着。他把长剑插回剑鞘，旋转剑柄，长剑发出咔哒一声响，精巧的机关将剑与剑鞘合为一体，化作一柄巨剑。尼禄瞪大了眼睛：“这可真是……“

“旁边的箱子里还有教会收藏的该隐赫斯特的薄银铠甲，可以换掉你身上这件，带着一身血气到处走可不是什么理智之选。“V对尼禄挑起眉毛：“这次够顺手了吗？”

“当然！但……“尼禄挠了挠头发：”我记得你说过你也是治愈教会的猎人吧，就这么拿走第一猎人的武器不要紧吗？”

V摇了摇头：“没关系，他现在已经……有了别的武器。况且……”

V走到窗边用手杖点了点下面的大教堂：“之前在楼下你杀死的那个白色的巨兽，是治愈教会的阿梅利亚大主教。”

“呃……那个，我当时不知道……“尼禄有些僵硬。不管怎么说，杀了谁家的主教听起来好像都是非常不妙的事情。

“她已经完全兽化，被猎人猎杀是她不可避免的结局，所以别放在心上。“V的杖柄轻轻敲在尼禄的肩：”事到如今，治愈教会已经名存实亡，所以有需要的东西就尽情拿去用吧。现在的亚楠，连神职人员都在逐渐发狂，治愈教会又还能治愈谁呢？“

月光透过窗子洒在V的身上，他一如既往的平静的叙述着，教堂的钟声再度敲响，又一次回荡在整个亚楠的上空。近在咫尺的轰鸣声让尼禄忍不住伸手堵住耳朵，V却像是浑然不觉般，他目光越过教堂，注视着远方茂密的林木。九次钟声敲过，V在嗡嗡的回响中回头看尼禄：“你怕蛇吗？”

尼禄被这个没头没尾的问题问愣住了。

“我的天……这可不是我怕不怕蛇的问题，哪里有蛇是论坨生长的？一大团纠结在一起，哪儿哪儿都是头。”尼禄皱着眉头，想起刚刚穿过禁忌森林时见到的情景他还是一身鸡皮疙瘩：“最重要的是，真的会有长那么大的蛇么？它们到底吃什么才能长那么大？——算了即使你知道也不要告诉我，我不想去想象它们进食的情景。”

“拜尔金沃斯依月畔湖而建，你应该祈祷一会儿我们不用原路返回。”V被尼禄的抱怨逗笑了，他甩了甩手杖上冷血动物留下的黏液，对着前方的建筑示意了一下：“我们到了，治愈教会的缘起与禁忌，拜尔金沃斯学院。”

学院大门紧闭，看起来已经荒废许久。尼禄毫不犹豫的一脚踹开，巨大的震动带倒了一个不那么稳固的书架，古旧的书册稀里哗啦的倾泻而下，扬起一片浮尘。

V对着破坏现场无奈的捏了捏眉心：“希望我们要找的东西不在那一堆里。“

尼禄被灰尘呛得连连咳嗽，一面用手驱散着扬尘一面绕行过去：”如果那帮家伙会把重要的东西放在这么不牢靠的地方，那我怀疑他们也研究不处什么靠谱的东西来——等等，是那个吗？”

或许是自信于教会的影响力，相信没有人会违背教会的意思进入禁地，又或许是相信即使有大逆不道之人，也会被禁忌森林的蛇群吞食一光。总之，那份指引就大大方方的摊开在拜尔金沃斯学院的研究桌上，V点亮一盏提灯拎过去，就着灯光快速的浏览着纸页上的内容，片刻之后他点点头：“是这个。”

“上面说，如果想要供奉古神，首先要堪破观月台湖中的秘密。”V又仔细地看了看细节，直起身来：“如果我没记错，观月台在二楼。”

然而事情总不会一直那么顺利，观月台的大门紧锁，尼禄又尝试着踹了几脚，紧实的木门纹丝不动。

“看来只能寄希望于这里的某处还藏着钥匙了。”V拎着那盏提灯四处地查找，尼禄跟在他身后，穿行在一排排厚重的书架间。

“其实……我觉得你不像是个猎人。”尼禄忽然说：“你看起来更适合这里，做个学者——不，做个吟游诗人。”

“吟游诗人？就算是在原来的亚楠，这个行当也消失已久了。”V轻笑了一声，拎高提灯照亮更广的范围：“不过，在亚楠变成这样之前，我确实读过一些诗集。”

“曾经的亚楠也充满着鲜花与阳光，人们在这里生活，劳作。治愈教会传播福音，研究知识，该隐赫斯特的城堡里收藏了从世界各地集来的书籍与油画，音乐与欢笑夜夜回荡在城镇的上空。那时候，兽化还是个例，猎人们也都还保有神志。”V慢慢的走过又一排书架，手指拂过书脊：“但现在，诗歌与艺术都被掩埋，该隐赫斯特也被遗忘，学院的书架上陈列的只有狂人的知识……但无疑，它们才最可能是眼下唯一有用的东西。”

路至尽头，V折返过身来，他打量了一下换上了薄银铠甲的尼禄，点了点头：“虽然我不像个猎人，但你看起来倒确实像个货真价实的白骑士。”

还没等尼禄做出回应，V眯起眼睛看向一个角落：“那边，好像有什么东西。”

说是东西，其实是一具早已死去多时的尸体，身上的衣服依稀可辨是教会猎人的制式，也不知为何会倒在这里。V没带犹豫的伸手去摸他的内袋，从尸体身上掏出一把闪亮的小金属来。

V在灯前摊开手掌，圆形的金属片中，有一把小巧的钥匙。

“这些是……钱币？”尼禄觉得这个夜晚大约是过于漫长，以至于他看到钱币竟觉得有些陌生。这些硬币应是本地流通之物，上面是尼禄不熟悉的精致花纹。

“没错。在亚楠，猎人通常用不到这个，但仍然会有不少人选择带着它。”V把玩着那些金属制的硬币，脸上也显出了些许怀念：“有时猎人会把它丢在地面上，即使是夜晚也可以作为指路的标记。”

“也有时候，猎人只是把它留在身上。”V捡出一枚光泽鲜亮的仔细察看：“算是一种祈愿。"

“虽然它们的前任主人没有得到庇护，但我们确实交到了好运。”V把钥匙以外的东西还回死去猎人的口袋，唯独留出一枚硬币放在尼禄手心。提灯照亮了V的侧脸，他微微笑起来：“愿我们都能见到明日的曙光。”*

观月台的大门被推开时，尼禄确实感到了震撼。

“我也曾整夜在梦乡  
沿秀丽的河流游荡  
河水平静安详，  
却不见渡河的桥梁”

V站在他的身边，望向前方：“观月台湖中的秘密，就在我们的眼前。”

一望无垠的水面上，银白色的巨大的圆月悬停在半空中，静静地散发着柔光。粼粼的水纹打散了湖中月影，碎开的月色顺着风飘散开来，变作散落满湖的繁星。清朗的月光照亮了整个夜空，又倾洒在宽阔的平台上，一切都祥和清明的让他一时之间忘记了自己身处何方。

一路从昏暗的街巷猎杀到晦暗的森林，忽然看到这样美丽而平和的景色，难免会让人沉迷。即使知道他们的目的是破解湖中的秘密，两人还是默契的静立着，享受着难得的片刻宁静。

然而在亚楠，美好似乎总不会长久，节肢动物爬过地面的窸窣声从背后传来，尼禄啧了一声。

“不管他们藏了什么在这里，确实很会挑地方，风景好极了。但……”尼禄把长剑收入鞘中化为大剑，被他双手持握在手中：“他们真的应该好好给这个地方做做除虫。”

两人转身，笨重的多眼蜘蛛拖着庞大的身躯从房顶上爬行下来，无数多毛的后代在它的身旁跟随着，无声的抬起尖锐的前肢。

“我说！这些小玩意儿！是不是！也太多了点！”尼禄难得觉得有这么棘手的时候，小蜘蛛虽然一刀一个，但拦不住从四面八方跳过来偷袭。V那边也不太轻松，他侧歩让过旁边飞起的东西，抬手刺穿又一只从背后袭来的蜘蛛，迅速环视了一圈。

宽阔的平台现在已经被蜘蛛家族占领。小蜘蛛们前仆后继，大的那只倒是缩在后面没什么动静。V把手杖展开成刃鞭，甩落一只跃在空中袭击尼禄的小蜘蛛：“去杀那只大的！”

“好！”尼禄行动力极强的转身向长满浓密白色毛刺的大个子突袭过去，完全不管企图来袭的小蜘蛛。V也没有辜负这份信任，冲向尼禄的小怪物们尽数被他用杖鞭截停，从而转换了目标。尼禄自是不会浪费任何机会，双手大剑利落的凌空斩下，怪虫不成比例的腿节应声断裂。大虫蜷缩了一下，却没有反击的意思。

“合着你就是！”尼禄当然不会因为对方没有抵抗力就心慈手软，斩击不断落下：“一坨！烂肉！”

可怜的虫子在尼禄的攻击下毫无还手之力，企图前来解围的小蜘蛛也尽数被V击退。眼看大怪虫命不久矣，尼禄忽然察觉到一丝不对。

“卧槽它不会要——”

尼禄发现的还是有些晚了，大剑给愚笨蜘蛛最后一下的同时，那只丑陋的多眼生物发出尖细的啸声，猛地炸裂开来。腥臭的汁液飞溅开，尼禄躲闪不及被溅了一脚。刚刚对V穷追不舍得小蜘蛛也忽然之间都停滞下来，接着身体一翻，纷纷化为死灰散去。

“我的天，这玩意儿也太恶心了……”尼禄忍着反胃甩了甩脚上的汁液，好在恶心归恶心，似乎没有毒，没有什么腐蚀性。尼禄转身找寻他的同伴：“V你没事——V？？？”

V的身形一晃，摔倒在地上。尼禄一个箭步冲过去：“你受伤了吗？”

“我没事……”V艰难的撑着身体，大口喘息着：“我只是……需要休息一下……”

尼禄紧张的检查了一遍，V的身上确实没有伤口的痕迹，但他的面色惨白如薄纸，汗水不断地从他的脸上淌落下来，沾湿了他的发丝。

“我不太擅长……需要消耗太多体力的事情。”刚刚以一敌多的密集消耗让他精疲力竭，甚至一时之间站立不稳。V自嘲的笑了笑：“对于一个猎人来说，有点丢人，对吧。”

尼禄怔住了。

是的，一路走来，V总是那个优雅的，致命的猎人。无论是杀戮还是处决，他都做的那么精准而利落，以至于尼禄甚至时时忘记，他并不强壮，甚至比普通人更为单薄。尼禄不知道是什么让这双曾经捧着诗集的手拿起了枪与手杖，但也不难想象，V到底拖着他那副孱弱的躯体经历过什么，才最终成为一个合格的猎人。

但尼禄也不想去质问为什么偏偏是他，为什么偏偏要选择成为一个根本不适合他的猎人。尼禄知道他会给出怎样的答案，一如尼禄明白V那瘦弱的外表下，有着怎样的决绝与执着。

于是尼禄只是坐在V的身边无声的陪伴着，等着他逐渐缓和过来。风从岸边吹往湖心，带着V的发丝划过他阖起的双眼，尼禄注视了一会儿，伸手将它们拨回V的耳后。

V休息了片刻，逐渐恢复了些体力。他把手杖撑在地上，缓慢的起身，而就在这个时候，教堂的钟声再次响起。

这一次的钟声却是超出寻常的震耳欲聋，那口大钟仿佛就在他们的头上敲响，连V也难以忍受的捂住了耳朵。与此同时遥远的地方忽然响起婴儿的哭喊，即使是这样巨大的钟响也无法将它遮盖过去，凄厉的穿透手掌刺入耳膜。

响彻夜空的钟声混合着强烈的震荡感让尼禄感到反胃，明明是属于小婴儿哭声，却宛如能穿透魂魄般撕心裂肺，尼禄在这样的强音袭击下几乎直不起身子。然而正如异变的突起，十二声钟响过后，一切戛然而止，世界重归安静。

尼禄睁开眼睛警惕的张望，巨大的圆月依旧宁静的悬浮在湖面之上，但有什么无声的改变了。尼禄站起身来抬手远眺：“这个月亮……是不是看起来不太一样了？”

“嗯？”一旁的V却似乎还没回过神，他的目光茫然的落在虚空。尼禄又重复了一遍，他才似乎被唤回意识，跟着看了过去。

“我说，”尼禄靠着围栏指了指:“这月亮好像太红了点？”

V凝视着那轮圆月，面露迷茫：“你也能看到血月吗？”

“为什么是也？”尼禄抓住了V话中的细节。

V犹豫了片刻，缓缓开口：“我还看到了其他的……不应存在之物。”

尼禄困惑的挑起眉。

血色的月亮无力再照亮整个夜空，无边的黑暗倾覆天幕，空旷的观月台宛如一座浮于水面的孤岛。V缓缓环视四周混沌而空洞的浓稠夜色，似乎在分辨藏身于其中的无形之物。

“我不知道是我看到了红色的月亮，还是它真的如此。”V的手在栏杆上握紧，他的目光转向一旁，看向高处的尖顶：“但我想那个趴在尖顶上的东西，应该只有我能看见。”

尼禄顺着他的目光看过去，红砖砌成的建筑上只有摇曳的藤蔓和月光借此投下的虚影，除此之外，空无一物。

“我确实……看不到。”尼禄又仔仔细细的寻找了一遍，皱起眉头，他产生了不妙的感觉：“V，你不会是……？”

但V没有回答他，他的目光依旧落在无物之处：“亚弥达拉……在书上看到时我以为那只是一个狂人的幻想，没想到，真的有目睹它的一天。”

V安静的伫立着，喃喃彷如自语，语气出奇的平静。风将他的发与长衣带向血色的圆月，狂乱的景象映入他的视野，却在那双幽绿的眼眸中聚集起深海般的哀伤。

亚楠猎人的狂化，总是从看到本不存在之物开始的。

一开始可能是微不足道的幻觉，空白的墙壁投来了注视的目光，地上爬过了身躯宛如眼珠的蜘蛛。然后会出幻觉出现了具体的形状，在地上爬行的拖着浓脂的蠕虫，互相连接而错位的生物肢体。接着幻觉和现实的界限开始变得模糊，周围人的脸幻化为陌生的狂兽，乌鸦与猎犬拼接成可怖的怪物，微不可闻的细语与啜泣在耳边回响，背后总传来沉重的脚步声。最后，不可名状之物污染了整个世界，梦魇中的怪物反噬现实，猎人也终于失去神志，陷入疯狂。

V当然听过这些在猎人间流传的窃窃私语。

他早就明白这一天终究回来，只是没预料到它会以如此迅猛姿态破入。

那颗深埋在他血脉中的诅咒之种终于还是发出嫩芽，以他的骨肉为基，以他的理智为食，如饥似渴的吞食他以壮大自己，终将在他的躯壳上开出妖冶诡魅的血色之花。

血色的月光沉在他的眼眸中，尼禄恍惚间觉得那双眼睛像是随时会流出泪水。然而什么也没有，V的眼睛依然幽邃而不可知，片刻后V收回目光，他依然是那个沉静而优雅的猎人。他离开栏杆，拍打掉手上的灰尘，抬眼望着尼禄，唇角甚至带出了一个笑容：“走吧，我们还有月畔湖的秘密要解。”

尼禄站在原地没有动，他忽然感到难以抑制的慌乱。笼罩在暗红月光中的V让他毫无实感，那个一直以弱者之躯对抗不可阻拦的逝去的V，在这一刻却忽然显出了妥协般的姿态，他轻易地接受了亚楠施与他的命运，并用平静掩盖了尼禄所不可知的真相。尼禄恍惚的想起这一晚开始时V交在他手上的掌心，他到底对V做出了怎样的承诺，又在把V带向怎样的终局？

“V……你到底，隐瞒了什么……”

V的目光落在了尼禄脸上，他轻轻叹了口气，语气近乎温柔：“尼禄……你说过，不论发生什么，总会找到方法解决，不是吗？”

“但你不告诉我的话，我又该怎么帮你？“尼禄的手掌在身旁握紧。

“像你说的，破除诅咒？”V反而笑了起来，他的语气轻松，刚刚发生的一切仿佛只是月色下的幻影：“只要解决的足够快，或许事情不会进展到那么糟糕。”

“可我不想让你——“尼禄向前一步靠近V，V的神色变了变。他惊讶的看向四周，像是发生了什么尼禄无法认知的事情。

尼禄连忙退了回去，小心翼翼：“这次怎么了？”

出乎尼禄预料的，V四下扫视一圈，又主动向他靠近了一步，目光流转而若有所思。

“你确实可以……帮到我。”片刻后，V缓缓张口：“靠近你的时候，它们的存在……好像变得稀薄了些。”

尼禄眨了眨眼睛，又靠近了一步：“这样呢？”

“确实好一些。”V环视周围，肯定道。

“这样呢？”尼禄几乎贴着V站着。

“好很多。”

“那这样呢？”尼禄伸手握住V的手臂。

“几乎看不到它们了。”V看着被尼禄握住的手臂，弯起嘴角：“已经可以了，尼——”

忽如其来的，尼禄吻住了他。

一个简单的，却饱含直白而热烈的感情的吻。

尼禄离开V的嘴唇时，V似乎有些难以置信，他望向尼禄：“也不需要为我——”

“这不是为你，这是为我。”尼禄认真的注视着V：“我想吻你，不可以吗？”

V垂下了眼睛，他的睫毛颤动了几下，似乎在犹豫着什么。尼禄仍然握着他的手臂，充满耐心的等待着，V终于还是无奈的长舒了一口气：“也没什么不可以……”

尼禄笑了起来。

他想V确实是对的，即使他有不愿言明的事实，即使他选择有所保留，只要自己仍在同他一并前行，总有办法，总有办法让他们迎来那个共同的黎明。

于是他紧紧抓着V不肯放开：“我可以再吻你一次吗？”

V笑着：“随你。但我记得你说要去揍古神，现在我们还被困在这个观月台上。”

“对，关于这个湖中的秘密，我倒是有个想法。”尼禄打了个响指，露出些得意的神色。

“什么想法？”

“再让我吻你一次，我就告诉你。”尼禄挑起眉，眼神熠熠。

“现在可以说了？”V终于结束了这个被尼禄拖得漫长无比的吻，他的嗓音有些沙哑，抬眼看着一脸满足的尼禄。

“有时候，缜密的思考往往成为绊脚石。直觉反而更加靠谱。”尼禄一本正经：“堪破秘密的第一步，难道不就是先接近秘密吗？”

“接近秘密？”V不解。

尼禄指了指观月台的最前方：“整个观月台都被扶栏围住，唯独最前面有个缺口。既然这么设计，想必也有它存在的意义。”

“尼禄，你不会是想——”

V忽然明白了他的意思，然而尼禄没给他提出反驳的机会。少年人长有粗茧的手拉住了V的，身体单薄的猎人根本无法作出什么有效的反抗，被拉着大步跑向观月台的边缘。

夜风从耳边呼啸而过，那轮巨大得血月也仿佛逐渐靠近，观月台的尽头已经近在咫尺。V下意识屏住呼吸——

然后，他们纵身跃入湖中之月里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *引自闪亮钱币的物品说明  
> 诗句引用自那位诗人的《梦乡》
> 
> 题外碎碎念：手杖打愚钝蜘蛛罗姆好麻烦啊，然而一点力量没点的我举不起圣剑（。


	3. Chapter 3

“尼禄……别……唔……”

长廊拐角的阴影处，引人遐思的轻喘夹杂着啧啧的水声传来，穿着薄银铠甲的剑士将黑发猎人按在墙上，急不可耐的吻着他。

“虽然靠近你确实让我舒服很多……”V从这个吻中挣脱出来，急促的喘息着抬眼看尼禄：“但也没必要每次都……”

“有必要，因为我想。”尼禄依旧把他抵在墙边，寻找机会试图继续刚才的事情：“如果不是这个糟糕地方实在不太合适，我还想做更多事。”

黑发的猎人终于还是没招架住再次被按回去继续那个杂乱无章的吻。隐秘的空间里尼禄甚至把手探进他的外套里隔着内衬抚摸他的身体。V觉得这一切都过于荒唐，外面就是无处不在的危险与猎杀，狂乱与躁动正在让这个世界变得一片猩红，然而他们却在这侵蚀理智的血腥气息中相拥，接吻，放任不合时宜的欲望在两人间蔓延。

但V也非常清楚，这样谬妄的行为让他有多么沉迷。尼禄是这个逐渐劣化的世界中仅存的真实，这样的直接而带有侵占意味的接触危险的维持着他的理智，让他真切的感知着自己仍然活着，依然为人。

宛如是在这个无边的疯狂的漩涡中，他唯一能抓住的一丝救赎。

什么东西忽然破空而来，两人本能反应的同时闪开，尼禄爆出一声操，转头看着高处朝他们吹暗箭的小侏儒，抬手就是一枪。

银质子弹准确无误的穿透了小侏儒的脑门，它叽的尖叫一声，摔下楼去。

尼禄恨恨的啧了一声：“妈的，一个两个的到处添乱。还是先去收拾了那个古神吧。”

虽然V依旧觉得尼禄的行为太过莽撞，但事实证明尼禄的直觉精准的吓人。从湖水一跃而下后他们宛如沉入无底的迷雾，周围再次清朗时已是身处这个被记述为“曼希斯梦魇”的地方。

名字挺唬人的，但在尼禄看来不过是一个更大的城堡般的建筑。空旷的空间内出奇的干净，尼禄原本以为在那些火把不能照亮之处应该会藏着什么凶险的猛兽，然而直到穿过半个建筑进入中庭，除了滋生于暗影的侏儒，环伺在周围的就只有两人的脚步声的回响。

尼禄始终记得V说过靠近会让他更好受些的话，于是全程都保持在V身前不远的距离。V的情况也似乎没有进一步恶化，至少他看上去如此，除了脚步比平时更加谨慎，仿佛一切如常。

“我说，这儿是不是空旷的有点太离谱了，什么都没有反而让人更觉得不对劲。”

V偏头看了一眼尼禄，目光环过庭院：“……这里本是属于治愈教会的研究大楼，既然已经被封闭，那没有人在也不奇怪。”

“研究大楼？那怎么也没看到什么研究设施——哦操。”尼禄推开通往建筑后半段的那扇门，面部纠结了起来：“操这他妈都是些什么玩意儿。”

研究设施去哪儿了这个问题得到了解决，门内原本宽阔的空间被铁质的牢笼，病床，研究台和各种一眼看不出用途的奇怪器械塞得满满当当。笼子里关着的东西大多已经死去，仅从尸体来看，这些东西无论是身体的构造还是死去的姿态都扭曲到让人不愿想象它们还活着时的。一些药丸散落在桌面上，V走过去拿起一粒闻了闻：“是兽血药丸。”

“兽血药丸？这东西听着可不怎么好。”尼禄皱着鼻子远离了那些铁笼。

“确实，教会把它列为禁药，说它的来源不洁。但依然有人会主动服用兽化药丸，以获得更强大的力量。”V用手杖点了点笼子里已死去多时的形状奇怪的兽人：“过于追求力量必然会付出代价，有时，会超出一个人的承受极限。”

“这里不是治愈教会的地盘？怎么反而有这么多的……这种东西。”

V轻哼一声，露出一个讥讽的笑容：“亚楠唯一会在防身小刀上淬毒的是治愈教会的医师，你觉得又是为什么？”

“治愈教会研究血疗术，训练亚楠人成为猎人，他们宣称自己所做的一切都是对亚楠的守护。”他的目光停留在几个敞开的铁笼上，面色暗沉：“然而他们中大约有人早就已经越过了某条不该越过得线，最终只能将秘密封存在湖底吧。”

然而离开了研究室之后，建筑内的情景朝着更加糟糕的方向发展开。不明来源的斑斑的血迹逐渐在地面上延展，积成血泊形成水流，最终沿着低洼的地面汇成一条血河。那些空着的牢笼里曾经关着什么也有了答案，尼禄一面顶着巨大的视觉荼毒和怪兽们缠斗，一面想着这破地方明明一副年久失修的样子，到底哪里来的这么多血。

那延绵的血河最终把他们引向了一道黑色的大门，尼禄上前推开，木制的门板发出沉重的吱呀声，火光照进一片漆黑的大厅，映出了内部的情景，血河的源头也随之展现在他们眼前。

数不清的被剥去了皮肤的人形骨肉在溢满了整个房间的血泊中堆积着，貌若尸骨却又在迟缓的挣扎着，无助的像大门的方向伸出手臂。依稀可辨出是口腔的部位大张着发出无声的呼喊，似乎是在祈求帮助，又仿佛是想将新来者一同拉入深渊。

而在最深处，有什么庞然大物栖息着，它盘卧在血池中，关节怪异的变形扭曲，互相交叠。不成比例的四肢末端生长着亦掌亦爪的器官，身体前段伸出两个团肉瘤般的东西，尼禄勉强从其中一个上分辨出了眼睛与错乱排列着牙齿的嘴部，另一个则似乎是异化的口器，圆洞型的开口内环布着臼齿与眼球状的组织，不停的向外淌着粘稠的液体。

就算是一路厮杀过来，又欣赏了治愈教会的神奇创作，看到这东西的时候尼禄也不由得感到了生理性的不适。他厌恶的盯着深处尚未苏醒的怪物：“这次又是什么东西？“

站在他身旁的V迟迟未答，他难以置信般的看着深处的怪物，目光确认般的逡巡过残存在它身上的布料，缓缓握紧了手杖：“是……路德维希……”。

尼禄愕然：“路德维希？教会的第一猎人？”

“是的，是你手中那把圣剑……曾经的主人。”

V的声音似乎有些不易察觉的颤抖，那只怎么看都不像是人类，甚至连野兽都称不上的东西映进他的眼底，在那双绿色的眼眸中冲撞出强烈的情绪。他似是不忍再看，痛苦的闭上眼睛，然而再睁开时，曾经沉在深处的悲痛已尽数转化为决绝。

“路德维希，亚楠的闪耀之剑，继承荣耀与正义的骑士之后。”

V开口，声音沉稳而低缓。他缓缓举起手杖，一步步的走上前去。

“你引领诅咒之血的后嗣举起武器，你曾用剑指引了光明。”

可怖的巨兽在血泊中抬起头来，他摇晃着把那个似乎是脑袋的形状转向声音传来的方向，已经看不出形状的鼻子似乎在空气中嗅着什么。

“虽然你消失的时候我就猜到……但没想到，他们竟让你变成了这样——”

那头曾是路德维希的怪物转过身来，朝着步步逼近的黑发猎人绷紧身体，巨大的右掌亦露出尖锐的骨质长爪，做出攻击姿态。

“——甚至让你留在梦魇中守护着巡礼长廊。”

怪兽似是已经完全丧失了理智，V的话语没有引起它丝毫的反应，尖锐似哭嚎的叫声猛地响起，怪兽突然发动了袭击，V侧歩躲闪过袭来的利爪，手杖毫不犹豫的刺入怪物的后股。

怪物吃痛的踉跄了一下，再次转身朝V袭来，V向后撤布顺势拔出手杖，带出一团血雾。

“该结束了。”V甩动手杖再次直指怪物，尼禄也跟着拔出长剑，跨步向前。

与路德维希的战斗远比尼禄想象的更为艰难，第一猎人在变为异兽后凶险程度远非之前的敌人可比，即使是尼禄也在那恐怖的攻击欲望下不得不频频闪躲，显出狼狈。然而V却显出了与以往完全不同的姿态，他强硬的挥击手杖，以不亚于巨兽的果决正面迎击着攻势，仿佛这不是一场厮杀，而更像是一场复仇。

那颗丑陋变形的头颅最终被V用手杖整个砍下，尼禄抹了把汗，喘着粗气过去查看是不是死透了。V也并不轻松，随着呼吸剧烈起伏的身体昭示了这张战斗已经把他逼向了极限。但他没有选择就地稍作休息，而是快速转过身远离了那颗头颅。他默默地擦拭着银色手杖上的血迹，似是不愿再多看一眼。

尼禄用剑尖间戳了戳地上的头颅，剑身反射着火光映在巨兽的脸上。那颗丑陋脑袋上无神的眼睛似是被这光芒唤起一丝神志，浑浊的瞳孔动了动，虚无的看向四周。尼禄警惕的举起剑准备再补上一刀，那颗脑袋的目光却集中在了V的背影上，紧接着，它张口吐出了人言。

“你是……教会的猎人……？”

V的动作顿住了，他惊愕的转过身来，瞪大了眼睛：“路德维希……？”

野兽的头颅似是重新聚集起了曾为第一猎人时的神志，他再次开口：“善良的教会猎人啊……告诉我，你曾目睹光明吗？我的教会猎人们，是否都成为充满荣耀的坚强战士了？”

那浑浊的眼珠内露出急切的神色，他紧紧地盯着V，期待着眼前这个年轻后辈的回答。

V的呼吸一滞，他的手指在手杖上用力握紧，指节都泛起白色，他的眼神游移着，甚至显出了些许无助。片刻之后，他终于还是低下头，无声的点了点头。

“啊……很好，我很欣慰。这下我所受到的诸多诋毁就非徒劳无功了。谢谢你。这下我可以安心沉睡了。”路德维希发出满足的长叹：“就算在如此漆黑的夜晚，我仍然能见到月光。”*

路德维希不再言语，安详的合上了眼。火光跳跃着，无声的照耀着曾是第一猎人的巨兽头颅。

V仍然低着头，发丝遮蔽了他的表情，他静静的站立着，对再无生机的残骸深深行了一礼。

路德维希身后，通往巡礼长廊的大门，缓缓敞开。

出乎意料的，巡礼长廊真的只是一条长廊，漫长而无遮掩的尽头是一座孤峰。远处的钟楼上，一盏明灯照亮了整条道路，也照亮了上面散落的被风干的尸体。这些尸体穿着款式古老的白色教会长袍，身上没有伤痕，五官却呈现极度的狰狞，也不只是遭遇了什么。

但不论如何走到这里总没有再回头的说法，尼禄迈开步子，率先踏了上去。

尼禄本以为会有什么东西跳出来阻拦他，然而什么都没有。明灯依旧散发着灼灼的光芒，脚下的道路也如看上去般坚实平坦。他又向前走了两步，发觉V仍然在他身后没有动，反身招呼他：“V?“

V依旧停在门内，他的注意力似乎完全被那盏明灯吸引，尼禄的声音将他唤了回来，他深吸一口气，也迈出一步。

“唔——！”

暴露在灯光下的V忽然露出了痛苦的神色，仿佛会被那盏灯灼伤一般，尼禄连忙推着他退回门内：“你怎么了？”

离开灯光范围的V似乎缓和了过来，他的眉头蹙起：“我不太喜欢……那个光。”

“光？”尼禄回头看了一眼，那灯的亮度虽然强的诡异，但尼禄身处其中时却感觉不到任何异常。他不知道V感知到了什么，但既然自己不会受影响……

尼禄把薄银盔甲上那截装饰作用远大于实际意义的披风扯下来，系在右臂上，随后站在钟楼一侧，将V护在自己的阴影下，朝V笑了笑：“躲好，我掩护你过去。”

  
他们顺着巡礼长廊前行，地上的尸体逐渐变多，面部也扭曲的更加严重，但两人都无心去管它们。尼禄小心的扶着V，让他保持在自己的阴影下。虽然没有了光线的直射，但V这一路依旧走的十分艰难，仿佛什么东西正在疯狂的从他身上夺走精神与气力，他的步伐变得越发缓慢而艰难。手杖已经渐渐难以支撑V的身体，尼禄干脆让他环过自己的肩膀，用自己的身体撑扶着V。最后的路程V几乎已经难以靠自己的力量前进，尼禄不得不连拖带抱的将他带上了巡礼长廊尽头的平台。

虽然终于脱离了光照，但V的身体仍然在颤抖。尼禄扶着他坐在一处岩石上让他休息，自己则围着这个孤峰上的平台走了一圈。平坦的台面上空无一物，四周则是深不见底的渊薮。尼禄又仔细的检查了一遍，没有别的通路，也没有暗门的痕迹，一切就在这里戛然而止，再无更多。

“V……这里好像，什么都没有？”尼禄不敢相信。

“有啊……”V向后靠在石台上，缓缓的呼出一口气。他的面色依然有些泛白，抬手指向对面：”……那里，有一道通往石梯的大门。“

尼禄走过去又来来回回的看了一遍：“哪里有门？”

“有，只是你看不到它。”V转过头来看向尼禄，神色波澜不惊：“没有被亚楠同化的血，是无法供奉古神的。”

尼禄愣住了。

“尼禄，身为外乡人的你，已经做到了你能做的所有。”V的声音仍然透着虚弱，但语气却不容拒绝：你已经帮我到了这里，剩下的，就是我一个人的战斗了。”

他用手杖撑起自己的身体艰难的站起来：“回去吧，你现在还能离开。”

“得到过我的血，你的梦境也会发生变化，巡礼长廊入口处的提灯可以帮你回到梦境，找到人偶，她会带你离开。“

V站在石台上，他的身影依旧疲惫不堪，山顶骤然猛烈地风卷过他的长衣，像是要把这个人一并带入崖底。

尼禄没有说话，也没有动。他只是看着V，目光锐利。他看的那么认真，是想要割开那层平静的表象，直接窥见其下那些被他深深埋藏的东西。

“所以，你早就知道我不会见到古神，你从一开始就是这么打算的，对吗？”尼禄忽然开口。

V沉默了片刻，轻轻点了点头。

“你让我离开……你打算一个人，就这个样子去对抗亚楠的古神？”尼禄走近了一步，眉头紧皱。

“亚楠的血不是什么祝福，我不想再拖无关的人进来。”V叹了口气，像是料到尼禄不会这么简单的放弃。

“无关的人？即使在我们一起经历了这么多之后？”尼禄又走近一步：“即使在我吻过你之后？你依然觉得我是无关的人？”

“尼禄！”V扬声呵止他，他挺直身体，双眸沉静如深海：“一切结束后，亚楠只会是你的一个梦。”

“有些事，必须要我自己面对终局。”

尼禄静静地看着V，他忽然想起了他第一次见到V时的样子，一样的游刃有余，一样的冰冷决绝。他也想起了他第一次看见这双眼睛时，那些涌动在其中的难言的哀伤。他就带着那样的表情，为另一位猎人，或许也在为自己，念诵着指引彼岸的安魂曲。

“好。“尼禄的手在身旁攥紧：“如果你执意要这样……那至少再答应我一件事。”

V摇了摇头，他想要开口，却被尼禄先一步打断：“就算是我最后的请求！”

尼禄的声音在空挡的平台上回响，那张年轻的面庞像是在强忍着什么，湛蓝的眼睛和其中拼命压抑的感情刺痛了V，他闭上眼睛，终于还是点了点头。

他感到尼禄慢慢的靠近，那双长了粗茧的手小心翼翼的托住他的脸颊，然后是一个吻，轻柔落在他的嘴唇上。

这个夜晚他们之间有过许多个吻，但尼禄从来没有像这一次般充满耐心。尼禄拥住V，近乎虔诚的亲吻着他的双唇，不断的落在他的嘴唇上的轻柔啄吻像是一种无声的请求，隐忍而执着。

这样直白而放低姿态的亲吻终于还是让V无法再筑起强硬的拒绝姿态，他放任自己回应了尼禄，于是这个吻逐渐变质，属于尼禄的那种侵占性又逐渐回来了。V被他吻的气息凌乱，尼禄贪婪地吞食着他的唇舌，熟悉的亲吻让V难以自持的投入其中。直到一股铁锈的味道袭来，什么液体被送进了他的口腔，V反应不及咽了下去，忽然明白了尼禄的意图，用力的推开了他。

“尼禄！”V少见的抬高了声音，他大口喘息着，难以置信的瞪着眼前银发的少年人，尼禄毫不在意的抹了抹破口的唇角，目光却停留在了别的地方。

尼禄没有去管那个忽然出现在视野中的黑色大门和其后不断向上延伸的巨大石梯。他的目光扫过四野，环视自己周围已经全然不同的世界。诡谲而怪诞的椭圆形生物漂浮在血红的天空上缓慢的摇摆着触手，他以为空无一物的研究大楼内布满了贴地爬行的硕大脑袋，暗影深处，他曾经以为只是侏儒的生物浑身长出眼珠状的组织，尼禄皱起眉头：“……天啊，V，这就是你看到的一切吗？”

V僵住了：”我……“

尼禄的目光落在来路上，他现在看到了，路边那些表情痛苦却没有伤口的尸首到底经历了什么。远处尼禄以为是明灯的东西终于显露出了真身，巨大的血红的眼球发出灼目的光线，凝视着走过这条长路的每一个人，从身体内部生长而出的无数黑色长矛贯穿了他们的躯体，无声无息的夺取他们的生命。

“你为什么不告诉我，我以为你只是……”尼禄的眉头皱的更紧。

V摇摇头，叹了口气：“我比他们幸运多了。至少我好好地走过来了，不是吗？“

“妈的。”尼禄看了那些尸体一会儿，忽然爆出一句粗口。他愤愤的踹了那扇黑色的大门一脚：“这次不是揍一顿能解决的问题了，等着，这就来教你做神。”

说着，他带头大步踏上了那条不见尽头的阶梯。

出乎意料的，石梯顶层的平台上，等待他们的并不是什么扭曲的魔物。巨大的高耸入天际的黑色王座上，坐着一个纤细的，小腹隆起的白衣的少女。

“你们来了，我亲爱的孩子们。”

少女的表情恬静而圣洁，宛如油画中的圣母。她在空中轻轻的嗅了嗅，愉悦的笑起来。

“居然是两个，多么，多么丰盛的祭品。“

少女慈爱的看着他们，伸出手来，发出歌唱般悦耳的声音：”快过来啊，向古神供奉你们的血与肉，成为古神的一部分，这对你们而言，不应是无上的荣耀吗？”

“你是谁？你看起来可不像是古神。”尼禄站在原地没动，他挑起眉，毫不客气的指向王座上的少女。

“居然还是个尚有神志的猎人？路德维希没能拦住你们吗？”少女露出温柔的笑容，她从王座上站了起来，一步步的走下阶梯：“我？我是一位母亲啊。”

“治愈教会的傻瓜们，他们研究了那么久都无法靠近古神一步。是我，是我在古神之血中发现了沉眠的神之子嗣，进而被赐予了不灭的肉体，成为被它选中的母亲。”她伸出手，随意的挥向下方：“为了古神的诞生，把亚楠被编织成了梦境，沉溺于杀戮的猎人吸收了足够的血液，成为古神的供奉品。”

少女的声音忽然歇斯底里：“而我！！我应该受到你们的朝拜！！！我是将要孕育古神之人！！！“

少女的嗓音在空荡的平台上回响，仿佛要刺穿耳膜般尖利，尼禄皱着眉捂了捂耳朵。然而转瞬之间，她又变得柔和而无邪，似乎在感受胎动般，充满爱意的抚摸着自己的肚子。

“可总有人要阻止我。路德维希，对，他曾经也是，可他是多么正直到愚蠢的人啊，只要稍稍加以诱导，他就会心甘情愿的成为看门狗。他一直做的不错，可惜还是放了你们进来。”

“不过没关系，不用挣扎了，你们的清醒也保持不了太久了……”少女张开双臂，发出愉快的笑声：“过来吧，我的孩子们，我能感觉到，它就要降生了，你们，你们将成为它最后的祭品。“

**“为——古——神——献——出——鲜——血——吧——”**

少女的声音忽然亮如洪钟，尼禄难以忍受的堵上耳朵。又来了，又是那个婴儿的哭泣声，穿过耳膜撕扯着内脏，血液仿佛也加快了流速，它们似乎被这声音召唤，迫不及待的想要涌向那个少女。

从刚刚起就一直在尼禄身后沉默不语的V忽然向前迈了一步，他神情恍惚，仿佛完全被这声音蛊惑，缓慢的想要靠拢过去。尼禄见状也顾不上那刺痛耳膜的凄厉哭声，一把抓住V，横在他的身前阻止他继续前行。V的目光茫然的落在尼禄脸上，似乎有什么在他的深处被唤醒，他的表情依旧迷惘，但停下了脚下的步子。

“麻烦……”见到尼禄完全不为所动的样子，少女娇嗔般的哼了一声：“我本来也不想这样的，但既然你不肯主动献上，我只好自己拿了。”

话音刚落，少女的手指猛然伸长成爪，以尼禄完全反应不及的速度直刺他的胸口。薄银铠甲宛如纸板般被少女的利爪瞬间击穿，剧痛传来，尼禄清楚地感到那锐利的指尖已经穿透了自己皮肤。然而预想中更为糟糕的情况却没有出现，少女忽然发出一声惨叫，她的手指缩回人形，上面依旧沾着尼禄的鲜血，少女惊恐的盯着那些血液，仿佛手指正在被它们灼烧。

“不洁！！你是不洁的血脉！！！！“少女的声音带着痛苦，她愤怒的控诉着：”你这个卑鄙的小杂种！！！你这个劣等的外乡人！！！！”

然而这样的话语对尼禄可造成不成什么伤害，他低头看看胸前的伤口，嗤笑了一声。

“那可真是不好意思了，没做成你的大餐真让我羞愧。既然如此，给你点别的东西补偿吧！”尼禄毫不犹豫的抽出圣剑，手掌在锋利的剑刃上抹过：“尝尝这个！”

出乎尼禄预料的，受到袭击的少女甚至没来得及做出什么有效的反抗，圣剑轻而易举的刺入她胸口。少女难以置信的低头看着，沾有尼禄鲜血的长剑贯穿了她的身体，她摇晃着后退两步，无力的摔倒在地上。

结束的过于突然地战斗让尼禄自己都反应不及，少女双目无神的倒在地上，鲜血从胸前的伤口处汩汩涌出，尼禄发出一个不屑地鼻音：“不灭的肉体？古神？也不过如此。”

他回头想要查看V的情况，倒在地上的少女却忽然发出了轻笑。

伴随着细小的，银铃般的笑声，什么东西被撕裂的声音传来。尼禄惊愕的回头。少女的腹部仿佛被无形的手生生扯开，血液在她的白色裙子上弥漫开来，被完全敞开的腹腔内，不可窥见之物发出婴儿的啼哭，仿佛有什么无色无形东西缓慢的从少女的小腹中爬行而出。

那哭声越发明显，血色的雾气在少女的躯体上逐渐聚集。它徘徊着，飘荡着，宛如一个迷途的幼子，无助的发出哭喊。忽然，那哭声停止了，婴儿发出呀呀的笑语，那团血雾仿佛找到了什么目标般，猛地冲向尼禄身后。

“V！！！！“

尼禄想要做些什么，然而已经晚了，那团血雾直愣愣的冲撞进V的身体内。V惨叫着跪倒在地，尼禄冲过去扶住他，触及却是高的烫人的温度。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

躺在地上的少女发出狂笑，尼禄恨恨的盯着她：“你把他怎么了？！”

“他？他获得了无上的荣耀啊！古神选择了他作为新的容器，帮助古神重获新生！”

V仍在呻吟着。仿佛在印证着少女的话，有什么东西开始在那具单薄的躯体内显出轮廓，它冲撞着，挣扎着，仿佛想撕开那层皮肉而出，又像是在啃噬内脏，掠夺骨髓。颜色逐渐从V的身上褪去，黑色的头发化为银白，墨色的刺青也尽数消失。走过整个曼希斯梦魇都不曾露出丑态的V再也维持不住一贯的优雅与自持，他的身体抽搐着，颤抖着，饱含折磨的痛呼不断从他的口中溢出。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

少女的尖笑还在继续，眼前这一幕似乎让她无比愉悦：“只要他身上还有亚楠的血脉，他就永远是孕育古神的温床！他的肉体将沦为古神的用具，古神将在那具躯壳中接受祭拜与鲜血的供养！”

更多的血从少女的身上喷涌而出，少女却仿佛浑然不觉。尽管生命从她的身上逐渐流失，她的声音也逐渐微弱，但那双失去了血色的嘴唇，仍在吐露着最后的欢愉。

“古神终将诞生，你救不了他的……”

随着少女的死去，刚刚在V体内暴动的东西也逐渐安静了下来，重新归于无形。V单薄的身体依旧在颤抖着，他的衣服被冷汗浸的透湿，尼禄拨开粘在他前额的长发，焦急的唤他：“V！你还好吗V！”

V急促的呼吸着，手微微用力按了按尼禄，他的嘴角颤动着拉出一个近乎微笑的弧度：“我想……我现在，就是想死……也不太容易了……”

妈的，V居然在这个时候还有心情和他说笑，尼禄恨恨的锤了一下地面。

V却似乎真的被他的反应逗笑了，他艰难的挪动了一下身体，安抚般的拍了拍尼禄的后背：“别哭了……”

“我没哭！我只是——”尼禄的声音闷在喉咙里。他也不知道自己是怎么了，像是有什么东西在啃咬他的骨头，撕扯他的心脏，让他痛的几乎要喊出声来。

尼禄低头看着V，银白色的头发散落在他苍白到近乎透明的皮肤上，尼禄仿佛能透过那层薄薄的皮肤看到其下流淌的鲜血。受到诅咒的，供养古神的，亚楠的鲜血，宛如毒蛇般在V的体内涌动，纠缠，嘶嘶的吐着蛇信子，等着终有一日将这幅身躯吞噬殆尽，破其而出。

而承受了这一切的人，安静的靠在他的怀里，轻声的叫着他的名字。

“尼禄……”

V的声音低沉而温柔：“事实是，我也渴望被爱，被保护，但我只是孤身一人，生存是我唯一的选择。”

“在遇到你之前，我以为自己的一生已经是一个被写好的故事，我最终也注定变为终日游荡在亚楠的野兽。”

“但你让我看到了另一种可能，不论结果如何，至少我们走到了这里，我不后悔。”

“所以，尼禄”V抬眼看着尼禄：“谢谢你。”

高处冰冷的风呼啸着刮过，在空无一物的天际带出回荡万古的残响。

尼禄的目光落在遥远的天际，那里，红色的云雾翻滚着，长夜即将过去，黎明即将到来。

“当时明明是你救了我，你现在怎么还要对我说谢。”尼禄忽然开口，他低下头，看着V，微微笑起来：“V……你有没有想过，之后我们会怎样？”

“我可不想变得那么丑，还傻傻的守在那个门口，况且你看起来也不像是能当母亲的样子。”尼禄抱紧那具单薄的身体，手指顺过V银白色的发丝。

“你的笑话真糟糕。”V短促的笑了一下，尼禄呛他：“你也不比我强到哪里。”

尼禄伸手抓起那杆掉落在地上的银色的手杖，扶起V让他靠在自己身上：“记得我说过的吗？我无缘无故的出现在这里，还带着被古神厌恶的血，说不定我真的就是那个天选之人呢。“

V抬头看着尼禄，他熟悉的，那明朗如阳光般的神色再次回到了少年脸上，V从那双湛蓝的眼睛里读懂了尼禄的意图，他轻笑了一声：”……真是乱来。“

然而他毫无保留的顺从了尼禄的决定，伸出手回抱住他。两颗心脏的跳动在彼此的胸腔内回响，逐渐趋于同调。

“我对你立过诺言，我要带你离开这个该死的噩梦。”

尼禄抬起手杖，尖端最准了两人紧贴在一起的身体。

“我会做到。”

V在他怀里安静的闭上眼睛，尼禄轻轻吻在他的额头。

“相信我。”

尼禄猛地用力，尖锐的利刃贯穿了两人的身体。鲜血喷涌而出，在两人的身体间汇集，它们彼此纠缠，融合，难舍难分，仿佛它们本就应为一体。

教堂的大钟再次敲响，随着六声响彻天际的钟鸣，黎明破开天际的灰暗，长长的黑石阶梯与巨大的黑色王座开始分崩离析。乌云亦遮挡不住初升的光芒，随着响彻天际的恐怖哀嚎，初晓的晨光照耀在整个亚楠。

在逐渐崩塌的世界中，尼禄按紧了怀中的躯体：“该醒了。”

“我们会在真实中重逢。”

“一定。”

  
摇晃的马车嗒嗒的驶过初夏开满野花的小路，十字路口旁，猎人打扮的少年人从马车上跳下来。他付了车资，转过身来，抬手望向沐浴在午后阳光里的城镇。

他熟门熟路的穿过长街，居民的闲谈，商人的叫卖，热热闹闹的充斥着整条街道。外乡的打扮的猎人吸引了一些当地人的注意，他们友好的与他致以问候，年轻的猎人一一回礼。长街尽头的喷泉处，少女拎着装满鲜花的篮子沿街叫卖，猎人掏出一枚硬币和她交换了三朵新鲜的玫瑰，并用一个笑容换来额外的丝带装饰。

附近的酒馆传来热闹的欢笑声，猎人捻着花束走进去。他在窗边发现了一个穿着黑色长斗篷的身影，一把精美的鲁特琴靠着桌子放着，猎人顿了顿，大步朝那个方向走去。

“现在还有人做吟游诗人吗？真是稀有。”银发的猎人大大咧咧的在桌子对面坐下：“可以为我演奏一曲吗？”

“你想听什么？”黑色兜帽下，低柔的声音传来。猎人用手撑起下巴，歪歪头看向对面：“有没有天赋异禀的恶魔猎人闯荡诅咒之乡拯救世界的故事？”

“只有鲁莽的外乡弑神者的故事，你想听吗？”

“听起来不错。但我初来乍到，身上可没有亚楠的金币。可以拿这个来抵赏钱吗？”猎人将娇艳的玫瑰递到诗人面前，目光熠熠。

酒馆里的欢歌依旧不绝于耳，窗外传来嬉闹的孩童的欢笑。修长的手指接过了花朵，吟游诗人除下兜帽，阳光透过窗户洒在黑色的发丝上，那双墨绿的眼睛带着温和的笑意看向对面的猎人。

“那就如你所愿。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *路德维希的话全部出自血源原作
> 
> 自嗨的玩意儿却被我写的这么又臭又长……
> 
> 感谢每一个阅读到这里的你QAQ


End file.
